Recently, power problems are emerging in various computing areas including a data center. In order to solve the seriousness of the power problem, a low-power server, such as, a micro server has been released. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the internal structure of micro server.
As shown in FIG. 1, the micro server is an architecture in which a plurality of cards are stacked, and each card includes a computing card 110, an HDD and/or SSD 120, a storage card 130, an Ethernet card 140, and a mid-plane interconnection card 150.
A card including the above components, stacked in multiple, configures a micro server.
The micro server uses a low-power Central Processing Unit (CPU) and limits unnecessary and redundant uses relating to a conventional input/output device. Thus, the micro server can reduce the power and an occupied space by ¼ compared to a conventional server.
The micro server has been used for low power computing within a data center. However, the micro server has hardware and software designed only for a workload having a particular purpose. In addition, the micro server is designed to reduce the input/output device use and volume by integrating the input and output devices of conventional servers, and thus the performance may be degraded due to frequent input and output requests.
Therefore, research is needed relating to a micro server and a server for enhancing the performance and maximizing low power in the data center server cluster system.